


The Ouija Board

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Ouija Board, fili loves kili so much, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really shouldn't play with ouija boards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ouija Board

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!SCARY STORY WARNING!!!!
> 
> ...okay you're good to go now

He didn’t quite know why he got the board out. Well, no, that was a lie. He knew. It was storming out—a wonderful reason to love New England: the insane Nor’Esterns—and he had been packing up all the random shit in the apartment left over from his brother’s funeral when the power had gone out. He’d unearthed a couple of lilac and lavender candles his brother had given him as a joke and lit them, using the light to keep cleaning.

Cleaning, however, was deeply boring.

A oujia board was not.

The dead blue eyes staring at him through the mirror afterward was not boring.

The crashing through the wooden barricade at the marina the next day was not boring.

The car locking him in even as he fought to open the door, or the window, was not boring.

The water filling the car was in no way boring.

Boring or not boring, it didn’t really matter in the end. Having his brother hug him once again made up for all of it.


End file.
